Tellar Prime
Introduction Tellar Prime, or Tellar, was the inhabited prime planet in the Pangeos-system. Classified as class-M, this mountainous world was the birthplace of the Tellarites, a FTL-capable humanoid species. As such it was their capital planet and seat of government of the United Planets of Tellar, one of the founding members of the Interstellar Coalition. Star Geography This binary star system, also known by its Bayer Designation as 61 Cygni, had at least one planet. Tellar A was a K-class star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. Tellar B was a K-class star. Although it appears to be a single star to the naked eye, 61 Cygni is in fact a widely separated binary system, composed of two K class (orange) main sequence stars, Tellar A and Tellar B. The brighter star Tellar A is of apparent magnitude 5.2, the fainter Tellar B is 6.1. Both have an estimated age that is older than the Sol. The two orbit their common barycenter in a period of 659 years, with a mean separation of about 84 A.U. The relatively large orbital eccentricity of 0.48 means that the two stars are separated by about 44 A.U. at periapsis and 124 A.U. at apoapsis. The Pangeos-system is home to eleven planets: *Tellar I *Tellar II *Tellar III *Tellar IV *Tellar V (Tellar Prime) *Tellar VI *Tellar VII *Tellar VIII *Tellar IX *Tellar X *Tellar XI Planetary Geography and Climate Although most of Tellar Prime is semi-arid or desert, it includes a diverse range of habitats from alpine heaths to tropical rain-forests. The surface of Tellar was noted for being unusually dry and had an inactive climate for a class-M planet with it being sunny most of the time at all locations. This light and dry atmosphere did not trap the heat sufficiently which meant that temperatures remained cool across the years. Furthermore, there was very little water that covered the planetary surface with whatever oceans being present being little more than large inland seas. Whilst on the surface the world lacked much water, it did by volume possess the same amounts of those on class-M worlds. The reason for this discrepancy was because the planetary continental shelf cantilevers over the oceans surface instead of sloping beneath it, which traps much of the water underground. This lack of surface water meant that little of it evaporated into the air thus depriving any possibility of rainfall which was in turn why the planet was so dry and calm. Any sea water instead flowed through a network of subterranean caverns and collects inland into vast underground reservoirs. This process meant that the water was filtered of any impurities including salt and meant that these reserves consisted of fresh water. Biology Most Tellar Prime's woody plant species are evergreen and many are adapted to fire and drought. The planet also has a rich variety of endemic legume species that thrive in nutrient-poor soils. The fauna of Tellar Prime consists of a huge variety of animals, predominately mammals. A unique feature of Tellar Prime's fauna is the relative scarcity of native placental mammals. Consequently the marsupials—a group of mammals that raise their young in a pouch, occupy many of the ecological niches placental animals occupy elsewhere in the world. No known reptilian species have ever been discovered on Tellar Prime, raising the question of how mammals and amphibians evolved. History In an early extraterrestrial observation, Tellar was surveyed by the Vulcan civilization's starship VCS Yeht Fai-Tukh. Xindi Conflict Read More: Nullification of the Raxon On 1 August 2153, a Xindi Ketin Probe attacked Tellar Prime, striking the city of Hurutam and resulting in death tolls numbering over 11-million. The attack destroyed the central industrial hub at Teralla and geological quakes began to render much of the eastern hemisphere dangerous for habitation. Coalition Membership By the 2160s, Tellar was the location of the Tellar Prime Shipyards and Starbase 223, along with the Coalition Intelligence Operations School. Armed Forces *United Planets of Tellar Defense Navy Society and Culture Tellar Prime was a wealthy planet, with a market economy, a relatively high GDP per capita, and a relatively low rate of poverty. Good arguments were considered a sport on Tellar. Civil Conversation was a style of spoken language in Tellarite culture. It used a specific intonation, and also made extensive use of insults and Tellarite humor. In Tellarite conversation, the use or non-use of Civil inflection was could be the difference between constructive insult and improper personal attack. Tellaran is the language of the Tellarite civilization. The Great Sty was a reference in Tellarite culture to express displeasure. The Ruling Mothers of Tellar were a group within Tellarite society, noted for encouraging the people of Tellar to devote themselves to productive pursuits. Tellarite Fizz was a type of sparkling beverage of Tellarite origin and a popular export to Human and Denobulan worlds. This is in counterance to Bloodrinds, a type of Tellarite food, considered repulsive to most Humans. Galactic Location Tellar Prime was located in the Alpha Quadrant and particularly in the Pangeos-system, in the Tellar Sector (Sector 007). It is 11-light years from the Sol-system and Earth. Relative to the planetoid Babel, Tellar was located on the far side of the Andorian Empire. Provinces and Cities *Eranas *Agora *Old City *Hurutam *Shirgat *Telemachus *Traben Points of Interest *Imprek University *Covila Ocean *Deuagarilla Sea *East Sea of Linz *Nivel Sea *Sea of Bedwara *Sea of Ketran *Traben Seas *Voshev Ocean *West Sea of Linz Category:Homeworlds Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:United Planets of Tellar Category:Coalition Member World Category:United Planets of Tellar Worlds